Your Soul Belongs To Me Now
by Madame Xela
Summary: Harry is the other twin. He is the twin that is overlooked and forced to live in his brother's shadow. He is the twin that, when he is noticed, people tend to compare him to his twin or treat them as one entity. He is the twin that...more summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Part one

Pairings: Snarry, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Xeno/Regulus(?), Fabian/Gideon, Frank/Alice, Lucius/Narcissa(?)

Warnings: Harry is James's twin, Slash, mild James bashing, Mpreg, AU, OOC, Shy!Ravenclaw!Semi-Angsty!OOC!Harry, Angry!Severus (what else is new), soul bondings

Summary: Harry is the _other_ twin. He is the twin that is overlooked and forced to live in his brother's shadow. He is the twin that, when he is noticed, people tend to compare him to his twin or treat them as one entity. He is the twin that wants to be nothing more than himself, not his twin, it is his only wish. Wishes, though, must never be taken lightly.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HP, I keep putting it on my wish list, but no one has given it to me.

Fabian and Gideon are two years above Harry, like Fred and George in the books.

Enjoy!

~Early November 1974~

"Hey Potter! Hey! Wait up!" Some Gryffindor fifth year was chasing after like they were friends. They weren't. Oh, he knew who the Gryffindor was alright, it's hard not to identify Gryffindor's star keeper Alan Michaels, they just weren't friends. Alan didn't even know his first name. No, he was friends with the _other_ Potter, the one that got all of the attention and was actually _in_ Gryffindor. Alan was looking for James Potter, not his younger twin Harrison.

Harry turned to the older boy and gave him the blank stare he had developed for situations like these. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, nor would it be the last. "I believe that you are looking for James and not me." His voice was quiet and bored, but there was a hurt undertone that made Alan feel more than a little bad at the mix-up.

The taller boy chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Err, sorry mate. It's jus' ya look so much like James from behind that I though'…" He trailed off, hoping that Harry would forgive him so he could be on his merry way.

"I know and," It was _that _part of the confrontation. The part where Harry would try to say what he really thought, but would chicken out at the last moment and forgive the other person without a second thought. "and it's okay. Go find James." Harry didn't spare Alan another glance as he turned back around and continued walking to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Why did everyone confuse him and James? Sure they looked alike but they were two completely different people in two completely different houses with two completely different personalities. Would it kill the idiots at Hogwarts to actually look at the color of his robes or even his eyes before they assumed that he was James? It would save everyone time and embarrassment. Yeah, they both had messy black hair. Yeah they both had to wear glasses (blame their father). Yeah they had almost identical faces and they were both spectacular at flying, but that was where the similarities ended. Where James had hazel eyes, Harry had Jade green. Where James's hands were calloused from flying, Harry's were soft and littered with dozens of little paper cuts from books and papers. James was loud, brash, handsome, good at Quidditch, and a prankster. He was everything a Gryffindor could ever hope to be. Harry would not fall for the Gryffindor charade though, he knew better. He knew that there was a darker side to James. A side that allowed James and his little sidekicks (okay, Remus was the exception because he had restraint and morals) to viciously attack Slytherins of any age simply because of their house and enjoyed every minute of it. It disgusted Harry. So why did everyone confuse him for that jerk? Harry who always minded his own business, who rarely ever spoke to someone that he didn't know, who was kind to everyone when he did speak to them, who chose to sit and read rather than play Quidditch even though he could easily lead his house to victory. Really, did it sound like he and James were alike in any way?

"You are very distracted, young Harry, perhaps it is because of the swarm of wrakspurts that are flying around your head." Harry didn't need to turn around to know who the deep, misty voice belonged to. It was his oldest and dearest friend, Xenophilius Lovegood. Xeno slipped an arm around Harry shoulders as he appeared at the boy's side. "Tell me, what's on your mind so we can get rid of those nasty little buggers."

Smiling, Harry curled his arm around his blonde friend. "Oh you know, James's fanclub following me thinking that I am my dear sweet brother, the usual." His tone was deceptively light and cheery, but Xeno knew better than to fall for it. Harry was incredibly frustrated with the stupidity of the majority of the student body.

Pale fingers wound their way through dark curls and tugged gently. "Now now, none of that my friend. Let's go to the RoR, order some treacle tart and Butterbeer, and spend the evening with our favorite pair of sixth year lion twins."

Harry smiled. He couldn't say no to a night with his friends.

The quartet ended up spending the entire night in the Room of Requirements. Fabian and Gideon had been waiting for them when Harry and Xeno arrived. How they knew that they were heading up was a mystery, but Harry just assumed that Xeno had planned this meeting with the twins earlier. The twins had brought a crate filled with Butterbeer, Fire whiskey, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, cauldron cakes, and of course, treacle tarts. The boys at and drank until they fell asleep on the large cushions the room created for them. Inevitably, they had missed dinner, not that they were missed.

It had been two weeks since that evening. Two weeks and Harry had nearly forgotten the mishap with Alan had happened at all. He was smiling and humming a cheerful tune as he walked down a corridor to his charms class.

The day had been going great so far, too great. Harry would be suspicious, _should _be suspicious, but he was in too good of a mood.

"POTTER!" Someone spat in his direction. And there went his good mood.

Turning around, Harry mentally prepared for the confrontation. The person who yelled had turned out to be a boy, a Slytherin boy by the looks of it. He was about an inch taller than James, with shoulder length oily looking black hair and dark, almost black, eyes. He was giving Harry the meanest glare, which was even more intimidating than it should have been due to his beak-like nose. Harry assumed that if he wasn't scowling so much he would look much more attractive. Mentally shaking his head at the thought, Harry focused back on the boy whose glare had intensified. The Ravenclaw had to suppress the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. Honestly, what was this kid's problem? Why was he so angry?

"Err…do y-you mean me?"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "No you nitwit, my pet snake, of COURSE I mean you!" He said mockingly.

"I'm sorry? Do…do I know you?" Vaguely, Harry noted that more students were surrounding them, obviously waiting for some sort of fight.

"You've only been the biggest pain in my arse since first year! Stop playing dumb!"

"L-listen, I have no idea who you are. I haven't done anything to you, I th-think you're looking for James." Harry stuttered quietly. The kid was really scaring him now and Harry was absolutely certain that the anger wasn't geared towards him, but to James.

The other boy scoffed. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to fall for that?"

Something inside Harry snapped. If this kid and James were supposed enemies then he should have known that James had a twin. This was just ridiculous! Harry glared at him icily. He was planning to yell, to _scream_, to let out all of his frustration, but before he could get a word out of his mouth, someone else joined the conversation.

"Oi! Snivellus! Whatcha doin' to my brother?" It was –surprisesurprise- James. He walked over from behind Harry and pointed his wand at 'Snivellus'. Harry didn't know whether to be angry or grateful at his brother's intervention; probably somewhere in between.

Snivellus? Who was he again? Oh! Harry had heard that name before! James wouldn't shut up about how he was going to torment the poor boy whenever they were at home. Harry had always assumed that Snivellus (whose real name was actually Severus Snape) was some weak little firsty, definitely _not_ the boy in front of him.

Severus, for his part, hid his shock rather well. Surprise briefly flickered across his face, but was replaced with a fear inducing sneer. "Well Potter, you've managed to wow us again." This was aimed at James. "Well _other Potter_, it's such a _pleasure_ to meet you, and as much as I would _love_ to chat, I don't because I can bet that you are exactly like your idiot brother, so I have no desire to be near you anymore. Hopefully I will never have to look at your ugly faces for the rest of the year." With that Severus Snape stormed off to his class.

James, for a moment, looked ready to hex Severus. But the look disappeared and he laughed before the other boy was out of earshot and said very loudly: "Ha! The wuss was probably terrified of me and how I was going to kick his ass. That or he's just jealous of my devilishly handsome face. That nose of his is terribly repulsive after all." Everyone could see Severus visibly freeze and then run off faster than before. This made everyone save for Harry laugh.

Never had Harry been so angry before. He was angry at James for his behavior, he didn't need to be 'saved' from Severus and James didn't need to be an asshole about it either. He was angry at the students around him for laughing at Severus. But, even though he was angry at everyone for making fun of the Slytherin, he was _very_ angry at Severus Snape. Where did he get off insulting him like that? How _dare _he assume that he and James were alike when he didn't even know him! The comment on their looks didn't bother him, he didn't care how he looked and he didn't care how other people thought he looked. Being called '_Other Potter_' though, that had set him off. He was not an _other _anything, he was his own person dammit!

It was official; Harrison Potter did not like Severus Snape at _all_. He did have to agree with Severus. He would be rather happy if he didn't see the Slytherin for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one

Pairings: Snarry, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Xeno/Regulus(?), Fabian/Gideon, Frank/Alice, Lucius/Narcissa(?)

Warnings: Harry is James's twin, Slash, mild James bashing, Mpreg, AU, OOC, Shy!Ravenclaw!Semi-Angsty!OOC!Harry, Angry!Severus (what else is new), soul bondings

Summary: Harry is the _other_ twin. He is the twin that is overlooked and forced to live in his brother's shadow. He is the twin that, when he is noticed, people tend to compare him to his twin or treat them as one entity. He is the twin that wants to be nothing more than himself, not his twin, it is his only wish. Wishes, though, must never be taken lightly.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own HP, I keep putting it on my wish list, but no one has given it to me.

Fabian and Gideon are two years above Harry, like Fred and George in the books.

Enjoy!

~Early November 1974~

"Hey Potter! Hey! Wait up!" Some Gryffindor fifth year was chasing after like they were friends. They weren't. Oh, he knew who the Gryffindor was alright, it's hard not to identify Gryffindor's star keeper Alan Michaels, they just weren't friends. Alan didn't even know his first name. No, he was friends with the _other_ Potter, the one that got all of the attention and was actually _in_ Gryffindor. Alan was looking for James Potter, not his younger twin Harrison.

Harry turned to the older boy and gave him the blank stare he had developed for situations like these. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, nor would it be the last. "I believe that you are looking for James and not me." His voice was quiet and bored, but there was a hurt undertone that made Alan feel more than a little bad at the mix-up.

The taller boy chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Err, sorry mate. It's jus' ya look so much like James from behind that I though'…" He trailed off, hoping that Harry would forgive him so he could be on his merry way.

"I know and," It was _that _part of the confrontation. The part where Harry would try to say what he really thought, but would chicken out at the last moment and forgive the other person without a second thought. "and it's okay. Go find James." Harry didn't spare Alan another glance as he turned back around and continued walking to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Why did everyone confuse him and James? Sure they looked alike but they were two completely different people in two completely different houses with two completely different personalities. Would it kill the idiots at Hogwarts to actually look at the color of his robes or even his eyes before they assumed that he was James? It would save everyone time and embarrassment. Yeah, they both had messy black hair. Yeah they both had to wear glasses (blame their father). Yeah they had almost identical faces and they were both spectacular at flying, but that was where the similarities ended. Where James had hazel eyes, Harry had Jade green. Where James's hands were calloused from flying, Harry's were soft and littered with dozens of little paper cuts from books and papers. James was loud, brash, handsome, good at Quidditch, and a prankster. He was everything a Gryffindor could ever hope to be. Harry would not fall for the Gryffindor charade though, he knew better. He knew that there was a darker side to James. A side that allowed James and his little sidekicks (okay, Remus was the exception because he had restraint and morals) to viciously attack Slytherins of any age simply because of their house and enjoyed every minute of it. It disgusted Harry. So why did everyone confuse him for that jerk? Harry who always minded his own business, who rarely ever spoke to someone that he didn't know, who was kind to everyone when he did speak to them, who chose to sit and read rather than play Quidditch even though he could easily lead his house to victory. Really, did it sound like he and James were alike in any way?

"You are very distracted, young Harry, perhaps it is because of the swarm of wrakspurts that are flying around your head." Harry didn't need to turn around to know who the deep, misty voice belonged to. It was his oldest and dearest friend, Xenophilius Lovegood. Xeno slipped an arm around Harry shoulders as he appeared at the boy's side. "Tell me, what's on your mind so we can get rid of those nasty little buggers."

Smiling, Harry curled his arm around his blonde friend. "Oh you know, James's fanclub following me thinking that I am my dear sweet brother, the usual." His tone was deceptively light and cheery, but Xeno knew better than to fall for it. Harry was incredibly frustrated with the stupidity of the majority of the student body.

Pale fingers wound their way through dark curls and tugged gently. "Now now, none of that my friend. Let's go to the RoR, order some treacle tart and Butterbeer, and spend the evening with our favorite pair of sixth year lion twins."

Harry smiled. He couldn't say no to a night with his friends.

The quartet ended up spending the entire night in the Room of Requirements. Fabian and Gideon had been waiting for them when Harry and Xeno arrived. How they knew that they were heading up was a mystery, but Harry just assumed that Xeno had planned this meeting with the twins earlier. The twins had brought a crate filled with Butterbeer, Fire whiskey, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, cauldron cakes, and of course, treacle tarts. The boys at and drank until they fell asleep on the large cushions the room created for them. Inevitably, they had missed dinner, not that they were missed.

It had been two weeks since that evening. Two weeks and Harry had nearly forgotten the mishap with Alan had happened at all. He was smiling and humming a cheerful tune as he walked down a corridor to his charms class.

The day had been going great so far, too great. Harry would be suspicious, _should _be suspicious, but he was in too good of a mood.

"POTTER!" Someone spat in his direction. And there went his good mood.

Turning around, Harry mentally prepared for the confrontation. The person who yelled had turned out to be a boy, a Slytherin boy by the looks of it. He was about an inch taller than James, with shoulder length oily looking black hair and dark, almost black, eyes. He was giving Harry the meanest glare, which was even more intimidating than it should have been due to his beak-like nose. Harry assumed that if he wasn't scowling so much he would look much more attractive. Mentally shaking his head at the thought, Harry focused back on the boy whose glare had intensified. The Ravenclaw had to suppress the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. Honestly, what was this kid's problem? Why was he so angry?

"Err…do y-you mean me?"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "No you nitwit, my pet snake, of COURSE I mean you!" He said mockingly.

"I'm sorry? Do…do I know you?" Vaguely, Harry noted that more students were surrounding them, obviously waiting for some sort of fight.

"You've only been the biggest pain in my arse since first year! Stop playing dumb!"

"L-listen, I have no idea who you are. I haven't done anything to you, I th-think you're looking for James." Harry stuttered quietly. The kid was really scaring him now and Harry was absolutely certain that the anger wasn't geared towards him, but to James.

The other boy scoffed. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to fall for that?"

Something inside Harry snapped. If this kid and James were supposed enemies then he should have known that James had a twin. This was just ridiculous! Harry glared at him icily. He was planning to yell, to _scream_, to let out all of his frustration, but before he could get a word out of his mouth, someone else joined the conversation.

"Oi! Snivellus! Whatcha doin' to my brother?" It was –surprisesurprise- James. He walked over from behind Harry and pointed his wand at 'Snivellus'. Harry didn't know whether to be angry or grateful at his brother's intervention; probably somewhere in between.

Snivellus? Who was he again? Oh! Harry had heard that name before! James wouldn't shut up about how he was going to torment the poor boy whenever they were at home. Harry had always assumed that Snivellus (whose real name was actually Severus Snape) was some weak little firsty, definitely _not_ the boy in front of him.

Severus, for his part, hid his shock rather well. Surprise briefly flickered across his face, but was replaced with a fear inducing sneer. "Well Potter, you've managed to wow us again." This was aimed at James. "Well _other Potter_, it's such a _pleasure_ to meet you, and as much as I would _love_ to chat, I don't because I can bet that you are exactly like your idiot brother, so I have no desire to be near you anymore. Hopefully I will never have to look at your ugly faces for the rest of the year." With that Severus Snape stormed off to his class.

James, for a moment, looked ready to hex Severus. But the look disappeared and he laughed before the other boy was out of earshot and said very loudly: "Ha! The wuss was probably terrified of me and how I was going to kick his ass. That or he's just jealous of my devilishly handsome face. That nose of his is terribly repulsive after all." Everyone could see Severus visibly freeze and then run off faster than before. This made everyone save for Harry laugh.

Never had Harry been so angry before. He was angry at James for his behavior, he didn't need to be 'saved' from Severus and James didn't need to be an asshole about it either. He was angry at the students around him for laughing at Severus. But, even though he was angry at everyone for making fun of the Slytherin, he was _very_ angry at Severus Snape. Where did he get off insulting him like that? How _dare _he assume that he and James were alike when he didn't even know him! The comment on their looks didn't bother him, he didn't care how he looked and he didn't care how other people thought he looked. Being called '_Other Potter_' though, that had set him off. He was not an _other _anything, he was his own person dammit!

It was official; Harrison Potter did not like Severus Snape at _all_. He did have to agree with Severus. He would be rather happy if he didn't see the Slytherin for the rest of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

~Several Days Later~

The days had gone by rather quickly for Harry. He easily slipped into his school time routine on the first day of school.

_Get up._

_Wash, brush teeth, and use the loo._

_Eat breakfast with Xeno, get interrupted by the twins._

_Go to first class._

_Go to next class._

_Break._

_Have lunch with Xeno and the twins, try avoiding the Marauders and their newest prank._

_Go to class._

_Go to last class. _

_Homework in the RoR. _

_Dinner._

_Hang out or finish homework._

_Go to bed. _

Today Harry had Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Charms. It wasn't a busy day for him, but for some unknown reason, Harry was reluctant to get out of bed that morning. Xeno had to literally pull him out of bed.

As it turned out, he had nothing to worry about. His day was incredibly boring. In Potions class Slughorn made them finish their healing balms before they could begin their newest projects, Soul Bonding potions. Herbology was peaceful, as always, and the last two classes went by in a flash.

The excitement didn't begin until dinner.

~Double Potions, Slytherin and Gryffindor~

"Alright students, today we are going to begin our Soul Recognition potion. This potion does two things. When the drinker takes the first sip, they are shown a glimpse of their soul mates. When the drinker takes a second sip, they feel a tugging sensation and they are led to their 'mates'. This potion is relatively easy to brew, the page number is on the board. You have the whole period, begin."

Students gathered their ingredients in a flurry of movement. Many were excited and couldn't wait to get a glimpse of their soul mates. Others, namely Severus, scoffed at the teacher and decided to begin the potion at more sedated pace. Severus didn't believe in that soul mate crap, there was no one out there that was perfect for him, and would love him unconditionally from the moment they met. That was a ridiculous thing to believe. However, silly idea or not, a potion was a potion and he needed to get started if he wanted to finish by the end of the period.

On the opposite side of the room, the Marauders were already hard at work. Well…as hard as they _could_ work. James was trying to make the potion brew twice as fast since he wanted to see his Lily-flower's beautifully face after he drank the potion. Sirius wasn't very into enthused. He had his eye on one particular person, and he didn't really have the heart to drink the potion. He didn't want to know that he had someone else for a soul mate. Remus was nearly the same, the only difference was he already knew who his mate was. Remus just hadn't said anything because he was terrified of his mate's reaction. Peter honestly had no talent in potions; he had given up in the class a long time ago. He had taken to throwing random objects into his cauldron.

"Is everything all set for tonight Moony?" James asked. Remus nodded at him, not looking away from his potion.

"Yes, Prongs. Before dinner we'll sneak into the kitchens and we'll place the potion into Severus's food." Remus said quietly.

The others nodded.

The rest of the class passed normally. Remus, James and Sirius all managed to create decent or well made potions while Peter made a drastically different potion that, more often than not, didn't work in any way. His potion looked like violet broth.

When it came time to taste and bottle their potions, all of the students except for three eagerly took on sip from theirs. The majority of class groaned in disappointment when nothing happened. Severus just rolled his eyes and handed his bottle to Professor Slughorn. Remus followed his example and walked to the teacher.

While he was away James and Sirius-after James's insistent pestering- took a sip from their potions. James didn't see anything. He wasn't upset though. He had come to the conclusion that that was due to his hasty work. Sirius on the other hand had seen something, something wonderful. He got a brief flash of scarred golden skin, sand colored hair, and amber eyes. A large, delighted smile broke out on his face. After tonight's prank, he had some serious planning to do. Ha ha, Serious Sirius.

Peter, in a moment of clumsiness had knocked his vial off of his desk. Luckily for him, all of the bottles in the class were charmed to be unbreakable. However, the bottle bounced and rolled when it hit the ground and landed in Remus's open bag. Quickly, Peter reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of purple liquid. He stood and brought his potion up to Slughorn's desk, and most definitely did NOT squeak when Slughorn admonished him for failing so miserably.

When Remus came back to the table, he was very wary of the bright smile that was on Sirius's face. The black haired boy was looking straight up to the ceiling, unblinking, and smiling. It was rather creepy. He was going to ask James if he knew what was wrong with Sirius, but James was muttering to himself about hastily made potions and flowers.

Seriously, why were his friends so weird?

~Later, in the Kitchens~

The group was circled around the table setting that they knew belonged to Severus Snape. Remus took out the potion and what looked like a paint brush. Sirius, James and Peter were all cackling madly, thinking about how beautiful this prank would be.

"Oh sweet Merlin, and when his hair disappears I don't think that I'll be able to hold it in! I'm going to die of laughter" Sirius wiped a stray tear that was rolling out of the corner of his eye. The mental picture was too damn funny!

"Oh! Or when his skin changes to bright pink, that'll be the best part!" Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. Honestly, they were enjoying this far too much.

The werewolf carefully brushed the potion onto the plate. But something was off about the potion. It could have just been a trick of the light or something, but the potion looked thicker and a shade or two darker than it did that morning. Poor Remus must have not gotten enough sleep last night and now he was just hallucinating a bit, yes that's it. After all, nothing could have happened to his potion today. It was safely tucked away in his bag all day.

Right?

Oh well, no need to dwell on that right now. He had to finish spreading the potion on the plate and the cup so they could leave.

It didn't take long to finish with the potion, and a few anti detection spells later the four were are on their way out of the kitchen and up to the Gryffindor common room before dinner. Sirius, James and Peter were waiting anxiously for what they said was going to be 'the prank of the century'. The three were happy.

So, why wasn't Remus?

~In the Ravenclaw common room~

Harry was lounging on a very comfortable cushion, engrossed in a very interesting book about 'dark' creatures. He almost jumped out of his skin when three different people hopped onto his cushion. He was momentarily airborne, taking his attention away from his book. When he landed he saw that the three culprits were, unsurprisingly, his three friends. He glared at them.

"Was that completely necessary you guys?" Harry asked halfheartedly. He already knew what the answer would be.

"Why-"

"-Little Harry-"

"-Of _course_-"

"-It was!" Fabian and Gideon finished at the same time. Xeno nodded in agreement. Harry huffed at his friends, making them laugh. He didn't question how the twins got in the Ravenclaw tower, he was kind of afraid of what the answer would be this time.

"Was there something that you three needed?"

"We just decided-"

"-That since we're your _best friends_ and all-"

"-That we should take it upon ourselves-"

"-To bring you down to dinner!" The grins on the twins' faces alarmed Harry. When two pairs of freckled arms shot out and lifted Harry into the air, Harry yelled.

Fabian and Gideon carried the yelling boy all the way down to the Great Hall with Xeno following, laughing all the way.

Dinner was once again a loud affair. At the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were eating, like normal, but they were paying an unnatural amount of attention to the Slytherin table.

At the Ravenclaw table, Harry and his friends were happily eating (with the twins either stealing food to his and Xeno's plates or adding food to mess with them) and talking about random things. It was quite peaceful actually.

At the Slytherin table Severus Snape was enjoying his new potions text, occasionally writing something in the margins. He hadn't taken a bite of his dinner yet, nor had he tried his pumpkin juice (much to the irritation of certain Gryffindors).

And the Hufflepuffs…well they were still their cheerful selves.

This manner continued for the next twenty minutes. When it finally looked like Severus wasn't going to have any dinner at all, the Marauders pouted. Well, Remus felt something like…relief? What was with him today? However, just when they were about to ignore the Slytherins, movement caught their attention. Severus picked up his goblet, slowly bringing it to his lips. Sirius and James had shit-eating grins on their faces as they watched their enemy. That bad feeling was once again churning in Remus's stomach. The closer the cup got to Severus's lips, the more Remus wanted to scream at him to put the cup down.

Severus took a sip of his juice. Nothing happened. Remus sagged in relief.

He was about to go back to dinner when the dark haired Slytherin fell off of his chair clutching his head and screaming.

Something was severely wrong. This was not what was supposed to happen when Severus ingested the potion. The changes were supposed to be subtle and painless. Remus should have listened to his gut earlier when he was putting the potion in the dishes. He felt awful. He might not have liked Severus, but that didn't mean that he wanted anything bad to happen to him.

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey were rushing to Severus's side, blocking him from view of the other students.

Sirius, James and Peter went back and forth from staring at Severus to staring at Remus, silently asking him for the answer.

"I-I don't know. I made the potion perfectly. This was not its affect." He said quietly. "Did any of you touch the potion after I bottled it?" He asked seriously. Sirius and James shook their heads; know that if they had touched the potion Remus would have murdered them. Peter on the other hand gulped nervously. "Pete, I need to know, what did you do?"

Peter stuttered nervously, trying to put his thoughts into words. Just when he thought he could say something, a second scream tore through the Great Hall. Most of the room's attention switched to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry was clawing at his head. It _hurt._ Oh sweet Merlin did it hurt! It felt like someone was trying to drill into his head and it hurt so much! He wanted whatever was happening to him to stop! He wanted the pain to go AWAY! He could hear Xeno and the twins calling out to him, but they sounded so far away, almost like they were separated by a thick wall of water. Someone tried touching him. It _burned._ He screamed some more, wanting them to get the message that he couldn't stand their touch, it hurt, it burned, it was _wrong_.

Pain that wasn't his own flashed briefly in Severus's mind. Someone else was feeling this as well? He wasn't the only one suffering through this unbearable pain? He reached out with his mind to find the other person going through this. It took a minute, but when he found the other person's mind, he latched onto it.

Then, then pain stopped, but neither Severus nor Harry could enjoy it. The pain was too much for their bodies to take. They both passed out, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

James felt helpless as he watched his brother writhing in pain. He had shot up from his seat and tried to soothe the pain away like their mother did when they were babies, but Harry had only screamed more. His hand had retracted as if he had been burned. Something in the back of his mind had whispered traitorous thoughts that the reason Harry was screaming at his touch was because he couldn't stand James.

'_**Why would he want comfort from **_**you**_** of all people? When have you ever cared about him?' **_

James shook his head furiously. _'He's my brother! Of course I care about him!'_

'_**You have a rather funny way of showing it. What did you do when he called for you when he was sick two years ago? You just looked the other way and went to be with Sirius. Let's not forget that you ignore him in school like you don't even have a brother.'**_

James swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn't done all that, had he? He hadn't meant to, he just wanted to give his brother time with his friends. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. When Harry stopped screaming, James cautiously placed a hand on his forehead, brushing away his messy bangs.

'_**This is your fault you know, you can feel it, his pain is connected to your prank. If you had only checked the potion…' **_The voice trailed off, but its words echoed through James's head. It _was_ his fault. He should have been more careful, he should have stopped to check the potion. But he didn't. He had let his silly little rivalry against Snape could his better judgment.

The Prewett twins tried to lift Harry up, but James smacked their hands. He didn't want them to touch his brother, what if they hurt him some more?

A hand, old but firm, grabbed his shoulder, prying him away from his twin. Who did they think they were? Looking up, he saw Dumbledore's face close to his. The man looked disappointed, like he thought James had done this on purpose. How could he think that?

"Mr. Potter, I believe that it would be best to get your brother to the infirmary so we can assess the damage." He gave James a look that left no room for an argument.

Eventually, James managed to pry his hands from his brother. Dumbledore gave him a strained smile before levitating Harry out of the Great Hall.

James made his way back to the Gryffindor table in a daze. He would find out what was wrong with his brother and he would fix it, and then he would try and fix their relationship. Merlin knows how long that that would take. The moment he sat down, he was wrapped in one armed hugs on both of his sides.

"Pete told us what happened. It was an accident. His assignment for potions class accidentally fell into my bag. He passed in our joke potion. It was an accident." Remus said softly.

"I-I'm sorry James. I really didn't think…I'm sorry." Peter kept stuttering out apologies, and while James kept nodding his head at him, he never actually said that Peter was forgiven.

~Infirmary~

It started with Severus and Harry being placed in adjacent beds. Poppy was casting spell after spell in their directions. Dumbledore was sitting on a transfigured chair near her, talking with Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick.

"You will have to notify their parents immediately. Inform then that there has been an accident and we are doing our best to help the boys, but their presence is requested. Use my floo." Dumbledore said. The two professors nodded and rushed off to the headmaster's office.

The aged wizard stared at the two boys on the beds. He felt like he had somehow betrayed them by not stopping this…whatever it was.

He stared at them for what felt like ever, looking for some sign that that they were alright, other than the constant negatives that Poppy's scans were giving. Something faint on Harry's pale finger caught Albus's attention. It was pale gold and translucent, wrapping around his left ring finger.

Odd.

He got up from his seat and examined Severus's left hand. He found a matching ring.

"Oh dear. Poppy…I think…."

_Harry was in his mindscape. How does he know this? His mother had taught him a few meditation techniques. Now he has a very lovely mindscape. _

_Most people would assume that his mindscape would resemble the Potter Library or something around those lines, but they're wrong. His mindscape was a replica of his private greenhouse gardens at home. There were thousands of flowers, trees, vegetables and fruits, with hundreds of butterflies and dragonflies flying around a beautiful circular fountain in the center. He had organized this place carefully. Each plant was a separate memory. If he called out specific key words, each plant containing a memory that he requested would be flown over to him by some of the bugs. _

_He had been here hundreds of times before. He knew this place better than he knew the back of his hand._

_So when he looked around and saw a beautiful black iron door that he had never seen before, he was more than alarmed. He had not added that door, so where did it come from? _

_Picking up a shovel, he walked over to the door. Cautiously, he poked it. _

_Nothing happened. _

_He pressed the end of the shovel down on the knob (hey, just because nothing happened didn't mean that he was going to go and touch the thing), cracking it open. He peeked inside. _

_On the other side of the door was…white. Lots and lots of white, empty space, with one door, similar to the one he was looking through across from him. It reminded him of when his mum had started teaching him how to reach his mindscape. At first his was just empty white space waiting to be altered. Was this place the same? _

_Slowly, he took one step forward, like he was afraid he would fall if he stepped into the room. That didn't happen, however. Instead large flat stones appeared under his feet with each step he took. It made him confident that he wouldn't die trying to get across the room, so he took a few more steps, shovel still in hand. _

_When he stood in front of the other door, he went through the same process as the first door. But, when he looked through the crack he didn't find another empty space, he found something more intricate and beautiful. _

_It was the Forbidden Forest. Complete with moss covered trees and dead leaves and twigs littering the ground. _

_Did this place belong to someone?_

_It had to, there was no way something this detailed could just show up. _

_Footsteps. Harry wanted to run back to his gardens. _

"_Who's there." A voice, cold as ice, froze a Harry in his spot. _

_Severus spent the entirety of his time staring at that damned door that dared to show up in HIS mind. It was his for a reason! _

_When the door opened, he was sure that if he had had his wand with him, he would have blasted the person out of his mind. The door opened slightly and he didn't hesitate to confront the intruder. _

"_Who's there?" There was no answer, like he expected. He threw the door open with so much force that if it were a normal door it would have cracked in several places. _

_On the other side was…Potter. Potter was looking straight up at him with wide green eyes. Wait…Potter didn't have green eyes. His eyes were hazel. Severus glared at the Potter lookalike. _

"_Who are you and why do you look like James Potter." Somehow Severus figured that this was the wrong thing to say. Maybe it was the way the boy seemed to go completely rigid. Or maybe it was the way that his eyes seemed to both sharpen and turn into green fire. _

"_You know who I am Snape. We've met before." The boy snapped. Severus tried thinking of where he had met this boy before, but he honestly couldn't think of anything. The boy realized this and let out a loud, humorless laugh. "The last time we met, Snape, you also thought that I was my brother." Brother? Potter had a brother…? Oh…right. Little Potter. _

"_I remember you. You're Other Potter." _

"_I HAVE A NAME YOU MORON!" Other Potter yelled. He looked like he could hit Severus right then and there. "IT'S HARRY. H-A-R-R-Y!" Harry went on rambling about how he was NOT his brother and how people should shut up and get it right. _

_Severus had had enough._

"_Potter." Harry stopped talking and looked up at him. "I don't care what the hell your first name is, just get out of my mind. NOW!" _

_It looked like Harry was going to tell him off for a moment, but decided against it. "Fine. I will." Harry stormed out of his min, taking extra care to slam the door on his way out. _

When Harry came to, Harry tiredly noted that he was in the infirmary. What was rather odd though was the very comfortable bed. It was firmer and warmer than he remembered. What was different today? He sat up, and screamed.

Underneath him was Severus Snape.

**A/N: you know, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't. :D Sorry guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case you wanted to know, there shall be some Snarry action in this chapter. **

~Hogwarts Infirmary~

Harry's scream caught the attention of many people, one of them being Severus. The poor boy had shot up in the bed, startled. Unfortunately for both Harry and Severus the action caused both of their foreheads to collide rather painfully with each other.

"Ow!"

"FUCK!"

The two boys rubbed their heads gently. Tears accumulated in the corners of Harry's eyes. That freaking hurt! Severus appeared to be handling the pain easier than Harry. Unlike the other boy, Severus's eyes were not clenched shut, merely half lidded. He seemed more annoyed than in pain.

After the stinging sensation in Severus's head dulled, he sent a pointed glare at Harry. "Potter, get off my bed."

Peaking an eye open, Harry looked at Severus. "You get off mine." Severus seemed to get more irritated at him for that. He growled and sat up straighter. "I'm serious Potter."

"Fine, fine." Harry huffed. "I'm going." He pivoted his body so his legs were dangling off of the side of the bed, muttering about stubborn, lazy Slytherins the entire time. He stood, after purposely pausing to stretch his body, much to the annoyance of Severus, and managed to take two steps away from the bed before his legs decided to rebel against him. They turned around, walking right back into the direction he had just come from.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud.

Severus looked like he could punch him. "Potter I said. Go. AWAY."

"Hey, do you think that I'm doing this on purpose?" Harry yelled, sending a look of loathing at the Slytherin.

His body crawled back onto the bed and sit as close to Severus as physically possible. This meaning that he was in Severus's lap, chest to chest with the other boy. Of course, Severus was not pleased about this at all. He raised his arms and placed them on Harry's shoulders. They shook like there were fifty pound weights tied to them. Harry couldn't understand that. That is, until Severus gave a good shove and sent Harry flying off of the bed.

"MR. SNAPE!" Madame Pomfrey yelled as she started running over to the duo.

"Ow, fuck Snape, that hurt!"

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at the woman. Sitting up, he sent a small wave her way, and then something caught his attention. He brought his hand up to his face and examined the ghost-like ring wrapped around his finger. A strange mix of shock, anger, and dread bubbled in his stomach. What the hell was going on?

"Language Harry." His mum said lightly. He winced, had he said that out loud? Wait…his Mum was there?

Looking up, he saw his mother standing not too far from him looking like she was about to break down and cry. That in itself was odd because he had only seen his mother cry a handful of times before. She was one of the strongest people he had ever known, yet she was standing there, pale green eyes glassy and raven hair frazzled, like she was someone else.

"Mum?" He called softly. That seemed to be the breaking point for Dorea. She shot forward and pulled her son to her, crying softly.

"I'm so, so sorry Harry. My baby." She cried. This turned into a chant that she kept repeating. After hearing it a third time, he tried asking her what was wrong. Instead of an answer like he wanted, his mother just held onto him tighter and cried louder. Harry looked up, hoping to see his father, and blushed when he saw that he had a small audience. He fought to keep his blush down, and when he figured that he had had it under control, he looked to Charlus for help.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Charlus didn't reply right away, opting to pry Harry out of his wife's grasp and place him on the bed again. If the sharp kick that connected to his thigh was any proof, Harry figured that Severus wasn't happy with that at all.

"You…you had an accident Harry. And there have been some, irreversible consequences." Charlus rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, and quickly averted his hazel eyes from Harry. "Perhaps Professor Dumbledore can elaborate further?"

Before the old wizard could speak though, Severus had addressed his own mother.

"What brings you to Hogwarts, Mother?"

Eileen Snape gave her son a look that could be described as cold, uncaring. She said no words, just inclined her head slightly, but Severus could see the emotions hidden behind it. Compassion, worry, sadness. Something inside of Severus seemed to freeze. Whatever his mother was here for, it wasn't going to be good.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. It was an awkward, stressed sound. "Erm, right. Well, I think that it's time that we get down to business." All attention went to the old wizard who sat stiffly in his chair. "It seems that your brother and his friends were attempting to pull one of their pranks on young Severus here." Snape and his mother scowled darkly at the mention of the Marauders and their pranks. Harry and his parents frowned disapprovingly. Already this story wasn't turning out to be a good one. "Their prank was meant to be harmless." Dumbledore pointedly ignored the snort that came from the bed. "There were, however, some complications that led to…_unforeseen_ consequences."

Harry's dark brows furrowed. "Complications, sir?"

"Yes." Pausing and readjusting himself in the chair, Dumbledore tried to think of a way to explain their situation without causing too much of a ruckus. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a way to do that. "It seems that the potion they intended to use got mixed up with the potion that they did use. Their intended potion was meant to alter the consumer's appearance every time a dosage is added. Really rather brilliant, glazing the dinnerware with a layer of the potion…err, right." The heated glares that were being sent his way caused the headmaster to backtrack a bit. "Well, _that_ potion was accidentally passed in to Professor Slughorn in your potions class today, Severus. The potion that was used for their…prank was Mr. Pettigrew's failed attempt at his potion assignment. Do you know what the potion was, if made correctly, intended to do?"

Harry and Severus nodded slowly, still not completely understanding what was going on. "Well," Dumbledore continued "Mr. Pettigrew added many ingredients more commonly found in bonding potions. When ingested, you should have died instantly. However, pixie wings were added to the potion."

"Pixie wings?" Harry asked quietly. He knew that pixie wings possessed magical qualities, but enough to render a poison worthless?

Dumbledore smiled at the young Potter. "Yes, the magical properties of the wings acted as a bonding agent between the two potions, making them blend into one potion."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "So, you're saying that Snape is now bonded to his soul mate?" The headmaster gave him a slow nod. That didn't make sense. If Severus was bonded to his soul mate then why was he glued to Harry's side?

Oh.

_Oh!_

No-no-no! There was no way that this could be true! This was some elaborate joke being played on the two of them. Harry looked at the headmaster with big, pleading eyes, silently pleading with him to tell him that he was kidding. All he received was a pitying look. He turned to his parents. His mother had buried her face into his father's shoulder as she cried softly. His father's eyes had a wetness to them, making the hazel brighter and the sclera tinged red.

NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This wasn't happening!

The stiffening of Severus's body next to his made Harry realize that the Snape had come to the same conclusion that he had.

"Reverse it." Severus said; voice devoid of emotion. For a brief moment, Harry felt a twinge of pain that his soul mate didn't want him. He pushed the thought away and found himself agreeing with the Slytherin. He did not want to be stuck in a loveless marriage, with his soul mate no less.

To his horror, Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, my boy, you know that bonding potions are permanent. There is nothing we can do to reverse this situation." Both Severus and Harry felt like their worlds were crumbling down on them. "You both will need as much physical contact as possible until the bond has time to settle."

"How long will that be Albus?" Dorea asked tearfully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That, my dear, I do not know. The shortest recorded period for the bond to settle was a year. The longest was twenty. But that means nothing. It could take longer for Severus and Harry, or not. It truly depends on how soon the two of them truly accept their bond."

'_So that will be never.'_ Harry thought sardonically. There was no way that he and Severus would ever be able to accept the bond that they had. Well, perhaps one day Harry would, but he knew for certain that Severus would forever let his petty rivalry with James cloud his judgment about Harry.

Severus's thoughts were near the same as Harry's. He, however, was lamenting that he was forever bound to James Potter's carbon-copy-twin. The rest of his life would be hell.

"Now, usually, bonded couples spend hours with each other, simply touching to satisfy the bond. These 'charge' the bond for a short period of time so the soul mates cannot be far from the other." Dumbledore explained.

Harry stopped his depressing train of thought and focused back in on the headmaster. "So you're saying that the more contact we have, the more time we can spend apart?" He wasn't sure it was worth it. Why on earth would he want to spend time with Severus, touching him, only to be free of him for a few hours?

"Yes, my boy. However, I think I have come up with a solution that will allow the two of you to be separated for longer periods of time." At this both boys looked up hopefully at the old wizard. "As you know, intercourse is a powerful bond. For soul mates, it is the most powerful way to 'charge' the bond. Now, later today, your magic will pull the two of you together and lead you into consummating your bond. (Dumbledore pointedly ignored the screams of outrage from the bed.) Your bond won't be charged enough for you two to be separated for too long, but should you repeat the action a few more times…well, suffice to say it would be more than likely that the two of you could be in classes as soon as tomorrow. After you consummate your bond, each time you have intercourse the bond will be charged for a minimum of a few days. Add to the fact that the two of you will be sharing a bed and personal quarters for now on, well, your bond should be charged for a week."

Harry's mind was reeling. "So not only will we be forced to have sex, but you think we should in fact have multiple rounds of sex. We aren't allowed to be in the dorms with our friends anymore, and we have to have sex once a week." Harry clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "Did I miss anything Professor?"

Severus snorted. "You mean besides the fact that we are bonded to each other for the rest of our lives?" He asked snidely.

Harry forced himself to hold back some rather nasty comments. "Yes, besides that." He glared at his…at Severus. He spared a look at his parents. They looked so heartbroken. Harry wanted to be mad at them, he wanted to yell and scream at them for not fighting for his freedom, for his life. But one look at his mother's tearstained face made him change his mind. They didn't want this for him, but there was just nothing that they could do.

Severus was angry, he was seething. However, this anger wasn't focused on his mother or even Other Potter. No, he was furious at Dumbledore and those dumb shits known as the Marauders. They had tried to prank him _again_; and in a bout of stupidity brought the potion that they were going to use on him to Potions class. They should have known that Pettigrew would somehow muck it up. Hell, they should have had enough intelligence to check the fucking potion before using it!

He leveled the headmaster with a dark glare. "You are going to punish them, aren't you headmaster?" He asked.

"Who, my boy?"

"Potter and his little rag-tag group of miscreants! Who else?" The boy roared.

Dumbledore took a calming breath, understanding that the boy was upset. "Now Severus, I don't believe they deserve to be punished; it was, after all, an accident."

Wrong choice of words.

Severus growled and let go of his Slytherin persona. "Are you fucking KIDDING ME? An ACCIDENT? You know that they were targeting me! They've been doing it for YEARS! This is the final straw Dumbledore!"

"Severus!" Eileen hissed.

"No, Mother! He has let this go on for far too long! Every time something happened he would let Potter and his friends get off with a slap on the wrist! Now they deserve punishment!"

"I agree, there needs to be some sort of punishment." Severus stopped ranting and gave Harry an incredulous look. He thought that Harry would be on Dumbledore's side for this. Apparently, the other adults were thinking along the same lines as their looks mirrored his own. Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, people were so thick sometimes! "Oh come on, they can't get away with everything all of the time. And let's be honest. Mum, Dad, Headmaster you all have been far too lenient to James and his friends. Yes there are times where they pull some innocent pranks, but their pranks also border malicious and could seriously injure someone. Not only that, but they target Severus and the Slytherins all of the time. There is no need for that.

"Let's not forget that without the pixie wings Severus would be dead because they didn't stop to double check their potion. So not only is this harassment, but an attempt at murder. However, since they did not know that the potion could have killed him, I would say let it slide, this time." He glared at Severus when he interrupted. Severus thought that the only reason that Harry was saying all of this was to get the Marauders out of trouble. That was not the truth at all, in fact, quite the opposite. If Harry had his way, then all four of them would be suspended for three months with detention with Filch for the rest of the year. The truth of the matter was that it was an attempt at murder, no matter how you looked at it. Now had the Marauders bothered to check the potion, that would be a different matter altogether. If the Aurors and the Ministry got involved things would get real dirty real fast. Harry wasn't sure if the Marauders would be able to get through that. Especially Remus, he was very skittish when it came to getting in trouble, almost like he was afraid that if he did anything wrong he'd be expelled (which was rather odd since he _was_ in the most notorious groups in Hogwarts History). "Honestly Sna-Severus, you are alive and as well as you are going to get. If you want to get James back for this have professor Dumbledore punish him for five years of harassment. I say that they four of them should have two and a half months of detention with Filch and neither James nor Sirius should be allowed to play Quidditch in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. If not, well I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy would absolutely _love _to hear that the headmaster isn't taking the proper disciplinary measures when it comes to his students."

Silence reigned throughout the Infirmary. Charlus and Dorea had never heard their son sound so…Slytherin before. Deep, deep down Dorea felt pride in her boy, he was a true Black. However the two of them were shocked at his attitude towards James's prank. They had not thought that he would take such drastic measures to ensure that his brother and his friends were punished, and they had no doubt that he would follow through with his threat. After all, he was a Black.

Eileen looked appraisingly at her new son-in-law(?). She had been trying to her son's tormentors punished for years and yet not once had she thought to contact Abraxas Malfoy for help. This boy, no matter what house he was in, was definitely Slytherin worthy and she was rather glad that he was her Severus's soul mate. Translation: She found the boy utterly adorable and she could not wait to see more of his Slytherin side.

Severus was seething; which was honestly very foolish. But he wanted to see Potter and his lackeys thrown into Azkaban for everything that they had done to him. Yet this boy (no, Severus refused to acknowledge that they were now bonded) had undermined him and only suggested a mild punishment. If Severus had his way, those idiots would have been out of the school years ago. What infuriated him more was the fact the Potter had worded his threat (for there was no way that it was anything but) so perfectly that the Headmaster just had to obey. How on earth was Potter able to accomplish less than ten minutes something that he had spent the past few years trying to do?

Albus Dumbledore was stuck. He honestly did not think that James and his friends deserved such a harsh punishment for one act, but as he thought it over, Harry was right. He had let the Gryffindor boys get away with far too much without punishment. Now that they thought that they could get away with anything, their little pranks were bordering malicious and derogatory. He felt ashamed that because of this leniency that he had allowed, a child almost died. There was nothing that he could do accept agree.

He gave a long, weary sigh. "Yes, Mister Potter. I am afraid that you are right. I shall take your advice to heart." He and harry shared a small smile while the other occupants were too shocked to do anything (well, Severus was stuck trying to choose between screaming or pouting). It was several moments before Dumbledore began speaking again. "Well boys, under normal circumstances I would leave you in the very capable hands of Madam Pomfrey. However, you do not apply to those. We need to move you two to your new quarters as soon as possible. Your magic is going to begin to pull you two together soon. I don't think either of you will want to be caught doing…your personal business in a public place."

Harry's face flamed. Never again did he want Albus Dumbledore to discuss his sex-life, _**EVER**_. Severus merely scowled at his display.

Their new quarters were comfortable. There was enough space for the two of them that they wouldn't have to always be in each other's presence. Harry counted six rooms: the common room, the bedroom, a study, a potions lab, a bathroom, and a kitchen with a small dining nook. The only concern harry had about the rooms was that it wasn't decorated and there was a severe lack of furniture. Dumbledore had informed him that the Hogwarts elves would have it finished by the morning.

Their parents bide them farewell after a while, not wanting to hold off the inevitable for longer than necessary. On all accounts it was a tearful good-bye. The parents did not want to leave their children and the children did not want to face the other yet. Eventually, though, it was just Harry, Severus and Albus. Albus smiled at the two boys before leaving himself. He had said that he needed to talk to a few Gryffindors.

Harry and Severus looked everywhere else but the other. Harry seemed to find the fireplace very interesting. It was all stone-y and pretty. Wow, that sounded so pathetic.

Severus, tired of the silence, turned on his heels and walked to the bedroom. Harry's legs acted on their own and followed.

"Stop it, Potter!" Severus snarled.

Glaring, Harry hiss right back. "You know that I can't Severus."

Severus's hand hovered over the doorknob to their bedroom (every time that thought passed through Harry's mind, Harry wanted to scream). When he heard the use of his first name, Severus froze. His head snapped into Harry's direction at an alarming speed. He pinned the smaller boy with a glare that would have sent many people heading for the hills.

"Don't you dare use my first name, Potter. We aren't friends, we aren't lovers, hell, we aren't even acquaintances. So you do not have the right to use my first name."

Harry was not deterred. Instead, Harry took a step forward and stretched his arm out. He was not touching Severus, no not touching (his hand would have probably been bitten off by now), but he was as close as he could get without contact. "Yes, that may be, but we are also _bonded_ Severus, for _life_. I don't know about you, but I refuse to be called by my last name for the rest of my life by my _husband_." Apparently, Harry had the winning argument. Severus growled and stormed into the bedroom. Harry followed.

Oh the bedroom! It was large, but not overly so, with beautiful bay windows giving the couple a gorgeous view of the grounds. The walls were a deep blue, complementing the dark wood of the floor and the bed. The only furniture in the room was the king sized bed. There was a fluffy blue and silver patterned comforter and about a dozen matching patterned pillows adorning it. The spectacular part of the bedroom though was the ceiling. It was charmed like the Great Hall to show the weather outside. It was drizzling, but none of the drops falling from the indoor clouds made it far before they disappeared.

Severus stormed over to the bed and jumped (more like fell on his face), knocking off several of the smaller pillows. Harry, who was only half a step behind, awkwardly sat down next to his husband. When a muffled scream came from the mattress, Harry sighed and tentavily pressed his hand to Severus's back.

"Don't touch me Potter!"

_Oh for the love of Merlin! _Harry resisted the urge to punch something, preferably Severus. "Knock it off Severus, you aren't the only one whose life has been fucked up. If you're getting pissed off at me for trying to-Merlin forbid-make you feel better then…" He paused to take a deep breath. When he calmed he smiled sadly at his husband. "I know you're not happy, but don't make things any harder than they need to be, okay?" He received no answer, not that he was honestly expecting one. "Alright, get up, we better get started." Severus made no move to get up. Actually, he didn't move at all. Harry decided that he needed to take the initiative if anything was going to happen.

Slowly the Ravenclaw laid himself down next to Severus. When he was sure that he wasn't going to be screamed at or hexed he continued on. Uncurling Severus's arm Harry wiggled into an empty embrace. Severus froze. He waited for Harry to move again, but when nothing happened he realized that Harry was waiting for him to take the lead.

Damn Potter! With a growl he flipped the two of them around so he had Harry pinned beneath him. "Before any of _this_" he said 'this' with so much disdain that one would think that he was talking about a criminal act instead of sex. "Continues…_**Harry**_, let's get one thing straight. I. Do. Not. Bottom. Understood?" He waited for Harry to nod before continuing.

Harry wasn't sure if he was as comfortable with this as he was before. After a moment of thinking Harry reluctantly nodded.

Things went downhill from there.

Severus made quick work of their clothing, tearing them off of their bodies so carelessly that Harry was sure that they'd have to be repaired with several charms later. The skin to skin contact was irritating. Severus's skin was kind of dry and cool compared to Harry's softer, warm skin. It would have been better if Severus wasn't trying to have them touch as little as possible.

There was no kissing. No, the brutal assault on Harry's lips could hardly be considered a kiss. It was all teeth and very little tongue. Severus tugged on Harry's lower lip and, much to Harry's annoyance, bit down hard enough to draw blood. When Harry didn't respond, Severus moved his lips from Harry's to the other boy's neck. He nipped down until he found the spot that made Harry gasp and squirm beneath him. In a far part of his mind, Severus stored that information away…not that he cared of course.

Pausing his ministrations, Severus sat up, intending to use his wand to prepare Harry when he saw a bottle of lube lying on the bed near Harry's head. _'Disgusting'_ He thought as he picked up the bottle. With one long, dark look at the lube he squeezed a generous amount onto his hands.

"You better appreciate this Potter."

Harry glared up at him. "It's Harry, Sever-OW! What the hell!" He stared wide-eyed at the finger that was knuckle deep in his ass. It burned slightly and Harry's initial reaction was to force the intruding finger out of his body.

However…

"Knock it off Pot-Harry! It's going to hurt a hell of a lot more if you don't relax." Harry tried, he tried to make himself relax but nothing happened. It was too damn uncomfortable. "Or don't, see if I care."

Severus continued. He added a second finger and scissored them about fifteen times before adding his third finger. Harry tried to pull away several times, saying that he just wanted to use his wand, but each time Severus told him to sit still and stop complaining. There were tears gathering in Harry's eyes at this point, he just wanted this torture to be over with! Finally-_finally_- those evil fingers were removed and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Slick hands coated a slowly hardening cock. Severus was internally growling. Never before would he have gotten hard at seeing Potter, so the fact that he was getting hard now was infuriating. When his dick was covered completely with lube, Severus lined himself up at Harry's entrance.

"You better be relaxed Potter, because this is going to hurt like hell." He said carelessly. Without another thought he pushed himself part way into Harry, hands clutching the other boy's hips to keep him steady. The scream that echoed through the room made Severus wince. Well, Harry had been warned.

Harry thought that the fingers were bad, but this was much, _much_ worse. He felt full, too full, like he was being ripped in half. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He wanted to yell at Severus, tell him to get the fuck away from him, but he couldn't. So instead, he screamed.

Severus waited for the screaming to die down. He felt bad, sort of. He knew that it hurt like hell your first time, but Potter was an idiot and didn't listen when Severus warned him. Severus didn't want to seem weak or like he _cared_, but the screaming reminded him of painful memories. If he didn't do something soon there was a high chance that he would have a memory lapse. No good would come from that. The problem was, he had no idea what would comfort Potter. Severus, guided by his magic, gently stroked Harry's hips, caressed his face, and even went back to kissing his neck. Nothing seemed to work. Reluctantly, as if the mere idea was enough to make him vomit, Severus pulled Harry into an awkward embrace. Stupid magic! Stupid bond!

Eventually Harry settled. The magic surrounding him was comforting, distracting him from the pain he felt. He panted heavily and locked eyes with Severus. "Just move Severus." He said softly. In truth, he didn't want Severus to continue, but their magic was having none of that.

Severus complied. He pushed himself all the way in, then pulled back and forced himself back in. This repeated several times, creating an annoying slapping sound that reverberated through the empty room. Sweat accumulated on their skin making Severus's hands slip more than once. Severus didn't look at Harry and Harry didn't look at Severus. Yet, despite this the two couldn't conjure an image of someone that they'd rather be with. Not that they didn't want to, they just couldn't. Their magic wasn't allowing it. So as Severus emotionlessly thrust into Harry, Harry stroked his own cock with very little interest.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, they reached their peaks. Severus came first, ejaculating hard into Harry. Harry followed shortly after.

They separated as if burned.

"Ten minutes." Severus panted. Harry nodded, staring blankly at the ceiling.

After ten minutes they started again. It was just as infuriating and awkward as the first time. They had sex two times after that, leaving the two both disgusted and sated.

Harry tried to get up to rush to the shower, but every movement sent the lower half of his body on fire. He wanted to scream or cry, but instead he curled into himself slightly and cried silently until he fell asleep.

Severus watched his husband-no! _Potter_ damn it!- with a tiny amount of pity. It was squashed down quickly when Severus remembered just _who_ he was feeling pity for. He rolled over so he and Harry were back to back and fell into a restless sleep.

In an unused part of the castle two boys were currently standing close to each other as they looked out the large window, not really seeing anything.

"I'm scared Padfoot. We could be sent to Azkaban!" Remus said in that soft voice of his.

"No we won't, Dumbledore won't allow it." Sirius replied. Stealthily he reached out and grasped his friend's hand to comfort him.

Remus gave a weary sigh then turned and smiled at the dog animagus. "You know our luck will run out eventually right? Yeah this was an accident, but if, Merlin forbid, Snape and Harry die the ministry will play it out as premeditated murder."

"No they won't." Sirius said…seriously. "If they even attempted to accuse the Potter and Black heirs of murder they would all more than likely lose their jobs. The ministry is run by idiots, but they aren't stupid enough to risk their jobs. Besides, the fact that we haven't heard anything yet could be a good thing. Harry and Snivellus could be fine. So for now, we're safe."

Remus chuckled darkly. Sirius decided that he did not like that sound coming from his Remus. "You mean _you_ are safe." He corrected. "You, James and even Peter are safe. Me? If anything happens at all the Ministry will be all over me because I'm…" Remus trailed off uncomfortably.

Sirius continued when Remus didn't continue. "Because you're what? The most shy, chocolate addicted book loving brainiac prankster that I've ever met?" Remus blushed a bit and tried to pull away from Sirius. The other boy, however, refused to let his mate get away. "Or…could it be because you are the most wonderful, amazing, _sexy_ person in the whole wide world?"

Shocked, Remus gazed at Sirius who had the most sincere look on his face. "H-how?"

Sirius smiled and brought the slightly taller boy closer to his body in a tight embrace. "How could I fall for you? It was very easy you know. I think I started falling for you when you gave us that big smile when we asked you to be our friend." Remus's eyes widened. That was all the way back in first year! "Yeah, I know. But you never showed any interest in guys…or anyone for that matter so I thought I had no chance and started dating as many people as possible, you know, to get you jealous-don't give me that look I know it was a stupid plan. It never went too far though. I kept comparing each to you. So, imagine my delight when in potion class I found out my soul mate was the person who I've been in love with for years." At this, he looked pointedly at Remus who had a guilty blush on his face.

"Sirius I…I didn't want you to feel pressured to be with me."

"Idiot." With that Sirius angled their heads and pressed their lips together in their first of many glorious kisses.

It was short and relatively innocent, but when they broke apart they were red faced and smiling. Remus peppered Sirius's lips, cheeks and neck with short kisses. He had only dreamt of doing this before, so each little kiss was like a dream come true. Sirius ran his hands through his mate's hair, delighted that he had finally worked up the courage to confront Remus.

Eventually they pulled away from each other before they lost control of themselves. That could wait for another time. The window that they were standing near had steamed up. For some reason it amused Sirius. Childishly, he reached out and wrote SB + RL, in the center. Remus chuckled at him.

"Sirius, you're so corny."

Sirius beamed. "Yes, but you love me."

Remus couldn't deny that.

**A/N:**

**Oh Severus, why are you so angry?**

**I'm clarifying this now, Severus was not raped, if that's what some of his comments make you think. **

**Oh well, I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
